Histoire de jour de semaine
by Vacarmes
Summary: Lundi est vert olive. Un garçon de 15 ans est assis à côté de moi, il pense à la vie. Netwmas fanfic de sept chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Seigneur, c'est encore moi ; depuis que j'ai mon nouvel ordi je ne m'arrête plus et les newtmas vont bon train. Cette fanfic sera faite de sept chapitres (court) en tout et peut-être (je dis bien peut-être) des chapitres bonus si vraiment j'ai le temps (oui je l'ai) et que vous me le demandez ! En attendant, déjà cinq chapitres sont écrit, donc je poste deux chapitre ce soir et le reste viendra sûrement demain ou bien un chaque jour, je ne sais pas trop ! Enfin, bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _Newt, Thomas et Minho sont à James._

 _ **N.T**_

 _ **« Lundi est vert olive. Un garçon de 15 ans est assis à côté de moi, il pense à la vie. »**_

15 ans, c'est l'âge que je lui donne depuis le début de l'année, parce qu'en vérité je ne le connais pas. De lui, tout ce que je connais est son nom : Thomas, Thomas Edison. C'est plutôt mignon et ça lui va à merveille. J'aime le dire le soir, quand l'obscurité avale ma chambre et que je me sais seul. Je m'entraîne à le prononcer, à la faire couler sur ma langue en perspective du jour où je me déciderais à l'approcher. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ça, je me sens un peu effrayé à l'idée de le faire.

Lui et moi, on est assis au fond de la classe, pas parce que nous sommes des trouble-fêtes mais plutôt parce que tout devant il n'y a plus de places disponibles. Nos notes sont respectables et c'est plutôt étonnant de sa part vu qu'il passe son temps à regarder par la fenêtre et ce, depuis le premier jour de l'année. J'avoue que cette obsession pour le paysage ne met pas déplaisante parce qu'il me laisse le loisir de pouvoir le regarder. J'ai compté quelques grains de beautés et ça lui va drôlement bien. Tout comme les lunettes qu'il porte, noir et simple.

La cloche du repas à dû sonner parce que je sors de ma rêverie par Minho – cet asiatique de malheur qui me sert de meilleur-ami – qui me tape « gentiment » l'arrière du crâne en m'offrant un sourire. Il est le seul au courant de tout ce qui concerne mon obsession pour mon voisin, ne me juge pas mais me flanque le plus souvent la honte devant lui. Bien qu'à ce jour, je n'ai jamais vu Thomas réagir à cela.

 _\- Un jour mon petit Newt, il faudra que tu grandisses et que tu ailles lui parler !_ me sermonna toujours « gentiment » mon ami.

 _\- J'y réfléchis_ , marmonnais-je simplement.

 _\- Oui, depuis septembre quand même_ , plaisanta-t-il, _ça commence à faire beaucoup de temps de réflexion ! Mais allons manger maintenant, je meuuurs de faim !_

Il attrape mon bras et me traîne derrière lui en direction de la cantine, sous le regard amusé des gens qui peuplaient notre classe. Cet idiot commence déjà à hurler sur la grand-mère qui l'a mise en retard pour l'école – alors que je parierai sur le fait qu'il s'est encore couché trop tard et à oublier son réveil ce matin – puis de continuer sur notre horrible professeur de math et sa voisine qui suit ses cours et réponds aux questions comme si elle aimait cela.

Je décroche quelques instants et avant de passer définitivement la porte, mes yeux se posent une dernière fois pour ce matin sur Thomas et j'aurais juré et mis ma main à couper qu'il souriait, comme s'il avait entendu toute notre conversation. Ce qui dans un sens me paraissait logique, j'étais son voisin, Minho avait tendance à toujours parlé trop fort et son attention avait dû – naturellement – se porter sur notre discussion.

C'était maintenant à moi de sourire, trois mois après la rentrée, en ce lundi matin de début décembre, je lui avais tiré un sourire. Il faudrait que je fasse plus souvent, parce que son sourire hantait déjà mon esprit, tout comme les grains de beauté, sourire lui allait plutôt bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Voilà la suite ! A plus tard pour le chapitre trois et j'espère que ça vous plaît ! La bise, bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _C'est à James (les personnages heeein)._

 _ **N.T**_

 _ **« Le mardi est marron foncé. La paume de ma main et de vieilles histoires. »**_

Mardi c'est moi et non Minho qui arrive en retard. J'ai passé la nuit sur le cours de maths du lundi matin afin de ne pas accumuler du retard – sur le plan des leçons évidemment parce que niveau heures on repassera – et j'ai pensé au sourire de Thomas. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas dormi avant trois heures du matin et que j'ai balancé mon réveil avant de me rendormir. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était neuf heures du matin et j'ai hurlé devant cette horreur.

Bon, je l'avoue je me suis dit vu que je suis en retard autant prendre mon temps. Je suis donc arrivé à l'école pour les cours de l'après-midi. Mais en passant dans les couloirs, déjà je n'ai pas croisé Minho qui comme d'habitude hurlait mon prénom absolument partout pour savoir si personne ne m'avait pas aperçu par hasard – et ça c'était une bonne nouvelle, il ne me casserait pas à la tête d'entrée. Non, la raison de ma mauvaise humeur était ces filles – que je ne connaissais même pas de vu – et qui parlait de Thomas. Habituellement, je n'aurais pas écouté parce qu'elles auraient pu parler d'un autre Thomas, mais ici il n'y avait qu'un seul Thomas Edison, qu'elle idée de préciser le nom de famille quand vous parlez de quelqu'un ici à la vue et où tous pouvaient vous entendre.

Le problème néanmoins ne résidait pas ici, il résidait dans le fait que Thomas serait apparemment en couple. Il n'avait pas de compte à me rendre mais quand même, le savoir était plutôt douloureux surtout vu l'intérêt que je lui portais. Minho allait encore me rabattra les oreilles, en me disant que c'était de ma faute, que j'aurais dû me bouger les fesses avant mais aussi que je ne devrais pas écouter ces filles. Et que au pire, je n'aurais qu'à aller lui demander pour savoir la vérité. Ouais, je le voyais bien venir à des kilomètres avec ça.

J'ai donc traîné ma carcasse jusqu'à ma classe puis ma place et j'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi les bras ballant le long de ma table et la tête sur ma table. Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais quand même le cours, pour ne pas accumuler trop de retard ; même dans ce genre de situation je restais un élève sérieux, je m'épatais et me sidérais moi-même.

En milieu d'après-midi, j'avais ouvert rapidement les yeux, histoire de regarder rapidement le tableau et puis j'avais replongé sur ma table ; parce qu'en faîte j'en avais vraiment mais vraiment rien à faire de tout ça aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et me cacher sous ma couette, demain tous ses sentiments auront disparu et ça ira mieux.

Et je sursautais comme un enfant quand quelque chose caressa ma main qui était encore le long de ma table. Ou peut-être n'est-ce rien, juste mon imagination car de nouveau je ne sentais rien. Je soupirais, m'énervant moi-même. Mais la caresse recommença et cette fois sans réfléchir je resserrais ma main. J'osais relever ma tête et vu que mon voisin regardait toujours par la fenêtre mais semblait quelque peu perturbé. J'haussais les épaules, laissais mon regard descendre sur ce qu'avait attrapé ma main et de suite lâchait ce que je tenais avant de remettre ma tête entre mes bras.

Ce n'était pas possible. _Pourtant cette fois, c'est sa main qui resserra sa prise sur la mienne._ N'était-il pas censé être en couple ? Avait-il oublié que nous étions en classe ? Etait-il dans son état normal ? Peut-être qu'il était malade. Je ne comprends pas, c'est beaucoup trop bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas et pourtant, il ne semble pas vouloir lâcher ma main, plus le temps s'écoule et plus Thomas ressert sa prise. C'est agréable, il dégage une chaleur apaisante et j'ose resserrer à mon tour ma main sur la sienne. Pour l'instant je vais juste profiter et laisser le reste de côté, parce que sa main dans la mienne est tout ce qu'il compte pour moi en cet instant et je veux le savourer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Et hop, la suite est là ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnages sont_ _à James, l'histoire est à moi._

 ** _N.T_**

 ** _« Le mercredi est rouge moyen. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans mon estomac ? »_**

Cette fois j'ai dormi. Toute la nuit j'ai eu la sensation de la main de Thomas dans la mienne. Minho me prend clairement pour un fou mais je sais au fond qu'il est content vu comment il me sourit depuis que je lui ai raconté et puis surtout, il m'encourage deux fois plus à me bouger les fesses. Mais le bon Newt que je suis à la trouille et aimerait que comme hier se soit Thomas qui fasse encore le premier pas.

 _\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça,_ me répète encore mon ami asiatique.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_ je marmonne mais je sais qu'il a raison.

\- _Plus que toi déjà,_ se vante-t-il. _Il a fait un pas, c'est à toi maintenant. Chacun son tour, cinquante / cinquante Newtie._

Je veux bien admettre dans ma tête qu'il a très probablement raison. C'est à moi de faire quelque chose mais je ne suis psychologiquement pas prêt, pas prêt du tout et je suis déjà hors-jeu.

\- _On attaque ce midi, mon petit Newt !_ chantonne Minho et il part s'asseoir à sa place tandis que Thomas s'assoit à mes côtés.

Prêt ou pas, je décide de prendre sur moi et de lancer un sourire en guise de bonjour à Thomas et je sais très bien que mon meilleur-ami nous épit de ce fait peut-être que le plan qu'il a en tête pour ce midi va tomber à l'eau. Mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil je sais d'avance que non et que je ne suis clairement pas prêt. Pourtant Thomas me rends mon sourire et mon estomac s'empresse de partir en vrille et mes joues de chauffer.

Je détourne mon regard et cache mon visage pour le reste de la matinée – j'ai bien trop peur de rougir encore si je croise son regard à nouveau.

A midi, Minho m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à courir avec lui à la cafeteria. Nous sommes dans les premiers alors on prend notre temps pour se servir et s'asseoir. On discute tous les deux mais je le sens distrait son regard cherche sans cesse quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas très rassuré mais je continu de manger en lui faisant la conversation, espérant détourner son attention, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je fini par manger en silence.

\- _Eh Thomas !_

Je relève rapidement la tête en le voyant se diriger vers nous et commence déjà à paniquer.

\- _Salut, Minho._

Sa voix est rauque, c'est appréciable de l'entendre.

\- _T'es tout seul ?_ demande Minho mais il n'attend pas la réponse du brun et enchaîne. _Je dois aller à un entrainement et Newt n'a pas terminé de manger, je n'aime pas le laisser seul alors ça te pose pas de problème de manger avec ?_

Il a débité ça d'une traite et à la fin je recrache presque ce que j'avais dans ma bouche sur mon plateau. Dîtes-moi qu'il débloque là ? Je le savais que j'aurais dû changer de meilleur-ami quand j'en avais encore le temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me prévenait jamais ? Comment est-ce qu'il veut que j'assure si je ne suis pas prêt psychologiquement et que je ne suis pas présentable physiquement ?

Je suffoque quand Thomas sourit et accepte en disant qu'il mangeait seul d'habitude et qu'avoir de la compagnie pour une fois ne lui pose pas de problème. Minho se lève tout sourire et lui cède sa place, sous mon regard noir. Je veux tuer mon ami. Je le veux mort, définitivement.

 _\- Bon app les gars, on se retrouve en classe et Newt s'il te plaît, parle un peu, ça changera de d'habitude !_

 _\- Non mais ça c'est clairement l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Minho !_ je m'emporte mais il est déjà loin. _Attends que je l'attrape un peu lui je vais lui faire passer l'envie de me faire parler ! Meilleur-ami mes fesses !_

Si Thomas n'avait pas rigolé, j'aurais sûrement continuer longtemps à casser du sucre sur Minho. Mais son rire est contagieux, alors j'ai rigolé aussi et je me suis demandé ce que j'avais dans mon estomac parce qu'il se retournait dangereusement dans tous les sens et je n'avais pas très envie de vomir sur Thomas.

 _\- Alors, Newt,_ commença mon voisin de classe et je perdais déjà la tête.

S'il prononçait toujours mon prénom de cette façon, je voulais bien répondre à toutes ces questions et parler avec lui pendant des heures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** _Newt, Minho et Thomas sont à James._

 _ **N.T**_

 _ **« Le jeudi est turquoise. Son heure à lui. »**_

Mardi j'étais arrivé en retard mais en ce jeudi après-midi, c'est Thomas qui vient d'arriver. Il a le visage fermé et paraît totalement différent d'hier midi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est triste, énervé ou même déçu. Il ne m'a pas rendu mon sourire en guise de bonjour et même si la déception est présente, je suis plus préoccuper par son état que par ce que je peux ressentir. Un sourire non-rendu je m'en remettrai.

\- _Salut, Tom !_ lance joyeusement Minho en arrivant avant que le cours ne commencer. _On se permet une petite grasse matinée ?_

 _\- Bonjour, Minho,_ répond simplement le brun avec un sourire et il semble se détendre. _Tu devrais toi aussi en faire parfois, ça arrangerait un peu ton visage et tu ferais moins peur avec tes cernes._

Minho à la bouche grande ouverte et moi j'explose de rire, attirant l'attention des deux garçons sur moi. Blessé dans sa fierté mon meilleur-ami se jette sur moi et s'attaque à mes cheveux en poussant des cris.

\- _Newt dis-moi que je suis beau comme ça !_ hurle-t-il en me décoiffant. _Mais comment as-tu pu me cacher que ma tête faisait peur à voir ? Comment veux-tu que j'approche Sonya moi, meilleur-ami indigne !_

Je rigole encore plus quand il évoque son horrible tête. Le nombre de fois où nous avons croiser Sonya – sa crush – cette semaine et où il lui a fait les yeux doux et la bouche en cœur finissent à m'achever.

En essuyant une larme de joie, je remarque que Thomas nous fixe un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il va mieux, je constate mais dès qu'il croise mon regard, il se renfrogne et détourne les yeux. Je ne comprends pas mais Minho ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir il se jette sur Thomas et lui hurle dans les oreilles qu'il n'est pas moche et que les cernes lui donnent un côté charmeur, mystérieux.

Je rigole de nouveau quand Thomas éclate de rire sous les arguments en carton de l'asiatique. Mais notre professeur coupe nos rigolades en entrant dans la classe et Minho est forcé de rejoindre sa place. Il nous lance un dernier regard noir et passe son doigt sous sa gorge comme un enfant. Thomas et moi lâchons un gloussement pour être le plus discret possible et le cours commence.

Mon voisin est déjà reparti dans son monde, son visage c'est de nouveau fermé et il semble impossible à atteindre. Je laisse mon regard couler sur lui, de toute façon, c'est un cours de français, je prendrais les notes de Minho, c'est le seul qu'il écoute.

Je ne perçois pas ses yeux, juste ses lèvres et elles tremblent mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'est d'énervement ou de tristesse. Pourtant, j'ai bien une solution ; peut-être. J'ose espérer qu'il ne me repoussera pas et que ça journée sera un minimum égailler. Comme il l'a fait mardi, je caresse une première fois sa main et lui tire un sursaut, mais il ne me regarde pas et ne dit rien. Je me dis alors que c'est sa façon à lui de me donner sa permission.

Cette fois, je glisse complètement ma main dans la sienne et la serre aussi fort que je peux et me fiche de lui faire mal. Je sens ses doigts qui bougent, il hésite, je le sais et ses yeux naviguent rapidement de la fenêtre à moi. Finalement, il ressert sa prise sur ma main et se détends. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et la laisse tomber sur sa table. Ses yeux sont fixés dans les miens, je tente de calmer au maximum ma respiration.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demande-t-il tout bas.

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_ je réponds.

Il fronce les sourcils, il est mignon comme ça.

\- _J'en avais envie,_ je reprends aussi bas que lui. _Comme toi mardi, je suppose._

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dis ; je n'ai aucune certitude, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je peux avancer ça, mais je le fais. Et il sourit, entrelace nos doigts ensemble puis tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre.

Je veux sa main dans la mienne pour toujours.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : _Newtie, Tommy et le petit Minho sont à Jaaaaames._

 _N.T_

 _« Le vendredi est jaune clair. La température des voisins. »_

Quand je suis arrivé le vendredi matin, Thomas était déjà là et Minho piaillait partout autour de lui. J'ai souris parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'une telle scène et j'ai rejoint ma place. En m'asseyant j'ai remarqué que nos bureaux étaient beaucoup plus proche qu'habituellement mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai souris à Thomas et à Minho et il est venu me raconter sa soirée, comme quoi il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Sonya et il était fin content. Et j'étais heureux pour lui qu'elle le remarque enfin et qu'elle lui porte de l'attention ; il le méritait.

\- _Newt,_ murmura Minho à mon oreille, _j'ai rapproché vos bureaux ça sera plus discret pour vous tenir la main._

Il s'est redressé, nous a fait un clin d'œil et est parti s'asseoir à sa place. Ma température corporelle a augmenté d'un seul coup et j'ai senti mes joues chauffées. J'ai caché ma tête dans mes bras en poussant un gémissement gêné. J'allais vraiment finir par tuer Minho.

Je jetais un œil sur Thomas, qui me regardait aussi. Il haussa simplement les épaules, tout ça ne semblait pas le perturber, il avait l'air plutôt heureux en plus. Le contact visuel fut rompu parce qu'il dirigeait à nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre et le cours commença.

La première heure fut calme et la deuxième aussi. J'écoutais le cours et Thomas regardait le paysage. A la troisième heure, il agrippa ma main et entrelaça nos doigts et cela jusqu'à la pause du midi où lentement il enleva ses doigts un par un, se leva et s'étira. Il nous attendait – Minho et moi – devant la porte de la classe pour aller manger. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi gêné et bien qu'en ce moment.

A la cafeteria, c'est Minho qui se mit en face de moi et Thomas était à ma droite. Je mangeais en écoutant les histoires de l'asiatique et le rire du brun. J'étais bien avec eux. Quand Thomas eut fini de manger – il était rapide et ne prenait quasiment rien – il repoussa son plateau et posa sa tête sur la table. Minho lui lança deux trois piques et mon voisin se fit une joie de s'engager dans une joute verbale avec mon ami. J'étais plutôt content de l'évolution de leur relation.

Soudain, je lâchais ma fourchette parce que Thomas – ça ne pouvait être que lui – faisait courir ses doigts sur ma cuisse. Mes joues se mirent à rouge et mon corps fut parcouru de frisson. Heureusement, si Minho remarqua quelque chose il ne dit rien et Thomas lui se contenta de m'adresser un sourire et un haussement de sourcil amusé. Finalement, c'était peut-être lui que j'allais massacrer à la place ce Minho. Ou pourquoi pas les deux si Minho continuait à lancer des clins d'œil à Thomas.

Il était quatorze heures trente quand un bâillement m'échappa pendant le cours de maths. En regardant autour de moi je vis Minho faire l'andouille avec ses voisins, ils parlaient et se jetaient des boulettes – j'étais sûr qu'il allait encore être coller et il viendrait se plaindre demain soir sur cet horrible personnage qu'était notre professeur de maths. Ensuite, à mon côté Thomas regardait encore par la fenêtre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. En voilà deux qui semblaient s'amuser au moins.

Avec un soupire je décidais néanmoins de rester concentrer un minimum sur le cours. C'était sans compté sur Thomas et sa main – et je compris mieux son petit sourire –, il n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. Lentement, il faisait courir ses doigts sur toute ma cuisse, me déclenchant de nouveaux frissons. Parfois il agrippait fermement ma cuisse et la massait et d'autre fois il remontait un peu trop haut et la tête dans mes bras je devais retenir des gémissements.

Je ne voulais pas être en reste non plus et qu'il croit détenir tout pouvoir sur moi alors à mon tour j'ai glissé ma main sur sa cuisse et l'ai laissé faire comme bon lui semblait. Parfois, il rougissait en détournant les yeux et d'autre fois, il mordait sa lèvre inférieur tout en me fixant puis accentuait ses caresses. Mon corps était chaud et tremblant, ma respiration saccadée, mes joues rouges.

Mais Minho est et reste lui-même, il nous a claqué le dos par réflexe j'ai attrapé la main de Thomas et l'ai serré fort en lâchant un petit cri.

\- _Ça t'apprendra Newtie, à faire ce genre de chose en classe,_ murmura Minho de façon à ce que seul Thomas et moi entendions.

Je lâchais un grognement qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement.

\- _C'est Thomas qui a commencé._

J'ai levé les yeux et ils ont éclatés de rire pendant que mes joues chauffaient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** _L'histoire est à moi mais les personnages sont à notre cher James !_

 ** _N.T_** __

 _ **« Le samedi est couleur coquillage. L'amour est tombé. »**_

J'étais encore en tee-shirt et caleçon quand Minho à débarquer tout sourire avec le bras de Thomas coincé dans le sien. Ma bonne humeur à percuter ma mauvaise humeur et dans mon cerveau un duel sans merci avait lieu ; j'aurais pu pleurer et rire en même temps qu'à mes yeux ça aurait paru normal. Alors, avant de finir dans cet état, je me suis juste décalé dans l'entrée et j'ai dit à Minho et Thomas d'entrer. Seul mon meilleur-ami est entré sans rechigner, Thomas était plus retissant et je le comprenais. Je ne savais même pas comment il avait fini devant chez moi et lui non plus sûrement, n'avait rien dû comprendre.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le canapé, Minho fit comme chez lui c'est-à-dire touché à tout et foutre un bordel monstre avec autant d'énergie qu'il était possible d'avoir à … Merde quatorze heures. Et Thomas restait Thomas. Il observait le jardin par la vitre du salon et j'aurais été étonné s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- _Newtie, il est quatorze heure, passe la seconde !_

Minho et son tact.

\- _J'arrive, je me fais juste mon chocolat. Vous voulez quelque chose ?_ j'ajoute plus pour Thomas que mon ami, il est habitué à se servir.

\- _Non merci,_ répond simplement Thomas et sa voix me fait frissonner.

Finalement, en les rejoignant j'ai allumé la télé. Je me suis caler entre mes deux invités, les jambes repliées, un oreiller en guise couverture et mon chocolat chaud dans les mains. Minho a lancé un quelconque film.

\- _C'est géniaaal que je puisse enfin le regarder ! Merci les mecs, ça me fait ultra plaisir de le regarder avec vous !_

J'ai lancé un regard à Thomas et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait sans remord décroché de ce que disais Minho depuis au moins la première phrase. Un sourire c'est étiré sur mes lèvres quand Thomas à passer un bras derrière moi et que pour faire diversion auprès de l'asiatique il a augmenté le son et comme ça, il s'était aussi arrêté de parler. Je soupire de bien être : pendant les deux prochaines heures nous auront la paix.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est parce que j'entendais une voix lointaine vociférer contre une plaque de four. Et comme j'étais plutôt bien posé, j'ai de suite refermé les yeux laissant Minho se débrouiller avec le four et les pizzas surgelés qu'il avait dénichées dans le congélateur. Sauf que quelqu'un d'autre ne semblait pas d'accord avec mon idée.

\- _Il va probablement mettre le feu à ta maison si on ne l'aide pas,_ soupira Thomas. Je le regarde galérer depuis une petite demi-heure et même si c'est assez drôle je crains pour notre survie.

\- _Pourquoi t'es pas allé l'aider ?_ je demande d'une petite voix en étouffant un bâillement et je me demande s'il m'a compris.

Il rigole et je trouve ça mignon, parce que oui je craque complètement pour lui et il pourrait faire n'importe quoi que je le trouverai parfait.

\- _Depuis le premier film de Minho je te sers d'oreiller … Ou peut-être de lit ? Enfin, tu dors sur moi !_ il lâche et je panique.

En moins de deux je suis presque debout mais je me mange le pied de la table basse et je finis avachi sur Thomas. Le rouge aux joues je bafoue légèrement – bon d'accord, beaucoup – et je mettrais ma main à couper que je suis ridicule. Mais Thomas explose de rire et me serre fort contre lui. Ma respiration s'accélère et même si je lui ordonne de se calmer elle ne m'écoute pas continue de s'emballer. Mon cœur fait des milliers de bons dans ma poitrine et je suis certainement sur le point de mourir de joie. C'est tellement bien d'être dans ses bras.

Mais c'est sans compté Minho qui visiblement aujourd'hui manque beaucoup de tact et est bien décidé à me les briser.

\- _Arrêtez de vous câliner les tocards et filez-moi un coup de main avant que je ne meurs de faim ou fasse cramer ta maison Newt !_

Thomas rigole encore mais relâche sa prise sur mon corps. Je commence à me relever pour lui céder le passage après, mais il attrape mes poignets, me tire vers lui et m'embrasse doucement. Avant même que mon corps ou mon cerveau puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, il me pousse sur le canapé avec un sourire en coin et part rejoindre Minho à coup de « _Minho éloigne-toi de là tu vas tout faire péter ! Non mais sérieusement, tu ne sais pas faire cuire une pizza à ton âge ? Comment tu fais pour manger quand t'es seul chez toi ?_ », ce à quoi mon ami répond par un _« Je vais chez Newt pardi !_ ».

Thomas et moi rigolons ensemble tandis que Minho marmonne ce qui me semble être des insultes à l'égard des gens amoureux et complètement stupides.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mot de l'auteur :** _C'est la fin de l'aventure qui aura duré environ une petite semaine. (Grosse blague, parce que y'a des jours où j'ai complètement oublier de poster !) C'était cool de l'écrire, je me suis amusée et puis j'avais trouver ça original. J'espère que ça vous aura amuser aussi et puis je pense faire des petits bonus, alors je pense qu'on se retrouvera ! Bonne lecture, à la prochaine !_

 **Disclamer :** _Tout est à James, sauf l'idée de l'histoire._

 _N.T_

 ** _« Le dimanche est or. Bonheur infini. »_**

Il est dix heures quarante quand je me décide à descendre discrètement dans la cuisine pour soulager ma faim. J'étais réveillé depuis un petit moment, mais c'est la première fois que je me réveil avec Newt dans les bras, alors j'ai passé quelques minutes à le regarder dormir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je fais le moins de bruit possible et remet correctement la couverture sur Newt et quitte l'étage. En bas, Minho est déjà debout devant la télé une tasse de café brûlante à la main. Quand j'arrive un drôle de sourire déforme ses lèvres et il hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive – du Minho tout craché.

- _Salut, Minho._

 _\- Bonjour Tom, la nuit a été bonne ?_ _Et j'espère que oui parce que je ne veux pas m'être tapé le canapé pour rien !_ balance-t-il d'un ton sérieux et je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'a pas dormi avec nous cette nuit.

J'esquive sa question en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour me servir du café. S'il savait qu'en vérité nous avons passé la nuit à regarder une série sur netflix et rien de plus rien de moins, il me piquerait une de ses crises et je ne tenais pas à y assister.

\- _Je voooois,_ il soupire et je perçois d'ici la déception. _Je me suis sacrifié pour rien !_

Je croise les doigts et prie pour qu'il ne fasse pas de crise.

\- _Quand est-ce que vous allez vous bouger les fesses ?_ demande-t-il et je me demande à mon tour s'il faut que je lui dise que j'ai embrassé Newt hier soir avant le repas. _Non parce que vous tournez autour depuis septembre moi j'en ai ma claque pas ?_

Il secoue la tête et je vais le laisser parler un peu avant de lui dire.

- _Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où Newt te regardes la journée, ni combien de fois il me bassine les oreilles avec toi, tes yeux et même tes grains de beautés !_ _Tu te rends compte,_ dit-il en s'attrapant les cheveux et je retiens un rire. _Bon, peut-être que moi aussi je le bassine avec Sonya mais moi au moins je lui parle, je me bouge les fesses ! Et vous, vous vous regardez à tour de rôle en veillant bien à ce que l'autre ne le remarque pas ! Vous m'épuisez._ En plus, il continue avec de grand geste, _j'ai dû réfléchir à un super plan et vous foutez tout en l'air parce que vous ne le suivez même pas._

J'hausse les sourcils.

\- _Pour suivre un plan, Minho, il faut être au courant du dit plan, tocard._

Il me regarde horrifié et se tape le front. Et voilà, j'ai raison comme d'habitude.

\- _J'avais pas pensé à ça_ , il marmonne et cette fois je rigole.

\- _Espèce de crétin._

Je m'assoie dans la cuisine et regarde par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, je dis tout à Newt c'est décidé et comme ça Minho nous fichera la paix avec ses plans dont personne n'est au courant ! Newt est à moi et personne ne lui tourne autour. Tout rentre dans l'ordre, dans l'idéal où je trouve le courage de me déclarer, évidemment.

Avant que j'ai pu vraiment me décider Newt descend à son tour, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. A plusieurs reprises il manque de tomber mais il a l'air de s'en contrefaire et garde précieusement sa couverture autour de lui en faisant parfois plus attention. Je le trouve ridiculement adorable comme ça et Minho se fiche complètement de moi je le sais, je l'entends rire.

Notre blondinet ignore totalement son ami asiatique et se dirige droit vers moi. Mon cœur bat étrangement vite – comme à chaque fois que Newt est dans le coin – et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors j'apporte à mes lèvres ma tasse de café mais avant que je n'ai pu boire une gorgé, Newt attrape ma tasse et la porte à ses lèvres. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et je me liquéfie. Je l'attrape par les hanches et le ramène près de moi. Il me sourit et sans que je le vois venir il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lentement, doucement et c'est agréable. Mais il se retire aussi vite qu'il a commencé ce baiser.

\- _Bonjour, Tommy._

Etrangement, la maison est calme. Je n'entends plus ma respiration, Minho doit être tombé dans les pommes j'en suis persuadé et mes yeux sont posé sur Newt et son visage, partout et nulle part à la fois. Et je me lance, à mon tour je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras passent autour de mon cou et il se presse à moi et il est hors de question que le baiser reste chaste, pas après tous ces mois d'attente, pas quand Newt est en caleçon et tee-shirt dans mes bras, avec les cheveux en bataille. Ma langue se faufile entre ses lèvres et j'entame la danse, avec un Newt tremblant dans mes bras.

Mais c'est – encore une fois – sans compté sur Minho et son tact.

\- _BORDEL DE MERDE, THOMAS SALE TOCARD, TU M'AS MENTI !_

Minho, briseur de scène romantique. Dès qu'il aura fini d'hurler comme un cinglé, je le mets à la porte et je passe la journée avec Newt au lit, je le jure.

\- _JE CROYAIS QU'ON ÉTAIS TOUS POTES ET VOUS ME CACHEZ CA ?_

Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé en étoile de mer et la moitié de son corps pend donc dans le vide.

\- _Je fais des supers plans pour vous et on me cache la vérité en remerciement._

Newt et moi on se fiche de ce qu'il dit, on lui expliquera plus tard, ça aussi je le jure. Et on le remerciera aussi, avant qu'il ne nous colle un procès au cul.

\- _Je t'aime_ , chuchote Newt en frottant son nez contre le mien.

Je trouve ça totalement adorable, mignon et craquant. L'amour rends stupidement bête.

\- _Je t'aime aussi,_ je murmure en retour en embrassant son front. _Maintenant allons affronter la tempête Minho._

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et la cache dans sa couverture.


End file.
